


Every victory starts with a victim

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Post Episode 9, Purpose, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Jay tells his family about how he helped Sandra.





	Every victory starts with a victim

So how was your week?"

Jay smiled at his mom's familiar question. Every sunday he had dinner with his parents and every week while setting the table she asked the same question. 

He took a breath, "It was... good."

His mom looked up from where she was arranging the salt and pepper shakers. "What's wrong? Is it a bad case? You did not lose your job did you?"

He held up his hands, "No. No Mama. I still have a job. It wasn't even my case. Nothing bad happened."

She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her lower lip in a pouting frown that immediately set off all the guilt buttons from his childhood.

"Really Mama. It's fine."

"If it was fine, you would not have hesitated." She tapped the center of his chest with one finger.

"What's this?" His dad asked poking his head into the kitchen, "You had a bad week?"

"No I did not have a bad week." Jay put down the last plate and lifted his hands.

"He wont tell me about his case." His mom said, looking pointedly at his dad.

"Oh," His dad said nodding. "Well, we trust you son. Even if it is classified."

"It's not--" Jay gave up, and shook his head. He gave up on setting the rest of the table, and sat in his usual chair. "It wasn't my case. One of my friends, Sandra. I told you about her?"

His mom nodded pouring him a glass of ice tea and pushing it into his hands without asking if he wanted it. He sipped, organizing his thoughts. 

"She had this client. He was pulled aside at the airport. They thought he was transporting drugs, and they took him to the hospital, doing all these tests to prove it, which it totally illegal." His dad nodded once but his mom still looked concerned. "The FBI refused to stop even when Sandra confronted them. They said she didn't have a court order, and she could argue about it later, so she called me. Well actually she tried to call Allison but Allison was at a hearing so she called me."

"Oh no. What did you do?" His mom had one hand on her chest even though he was obviously okay,

"I went to the courthouse. I got the injunction. I was nearly too late. They'd already taken her client in to be MRI'd. They-- They had Sandra handcuffed to a bar."

His mom gasped and his dad's expression smoothed over into unreadability. 

Jay let out a shaky laugh. "I didn't even hesitate. As soon as I saw what was happening I pulled out my phone and started recording things. There was this cop and I got right up in his face, telling him I could make him the face of the whole mess, until he gave in and uncuffed her. Me and Sandra ended up running through the hospital to stop the MRI."

His mom clapped her hands together. "Oh Jay, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

His dad clapped him on the shoulder. "You did good. I don't know why you were nervous about it."

"It's not--" Jay paused, licking his lips. "It's just, I know what my job is like. I know I'm going to fight a lot of battles I can't win. I know I'm going to spend hours working for tiny details, that may not pay off. But yesterday, it was like those wild dreams you have in school, you know? And I didn't even hesitate. It was like the whole thing was scripted. It felt so right, like justice, like fate or God, or something. It was a perfect moment, and... Well... Sandra was having such a terrible time. Even though she seemed okay by the end. I guess I feel bad. Like I shouldn't feel this way at her expense."

His mom took both of his hands and held them between her own. Her hands were warm and dry. 

"You care so much. I am so proud of you. You know you did the right thing, and of course that is something worth celebrating. If your friend Sandra is half the woman you describe, she would not fault you for this joy, but celebrate this victory with you."

His dad patted his shoulder, "your mother is right. That's not a feeling to be ashamed of. You're lucky to feel that way. Far too many people never have that kind of experience."

Jay looked up at his parents. He let go of the knot in his chest. It was true that Sandra had looked okay when they left the hospital, she had been smiling and celebrating with them by the time they left the bar. He'd ask again on monday, but knowing Sandra she'd just brush it off. Allison wouldn't, she'd be honest with him, if Sandra wasn't okay.

"You really think so?"

Both his parents nodded.

"You did a wonderful thing this week. Now, come eat." His mom patted his hands one last time before standing to fetch the rice.

Jay spent one more moment remembering that feeling of righteous purpose, before he got up to help with the salad.


End file.
